I'm Not The One
by Twilight's Inferno
Summary: Ginny realizes the truth about her and Harry's relationship a month after the war


I'm Not The One

**AN: Was just doing a little writing practice and I actually liked this so I thought I post it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I wish.**

~Ginny POV~

I apperated to Harry's flat early in the morning, it had been just over a month after the war and today Harry and I had officially been dating for a month. I walked up the stairs to his door, balancing my bag and a small cake in my hand. I know a month doesn't seem like a big deal but after the war it really did, so I had to do something special.

Coming up to his door, I unlocked it with my wand and stepped in slowly (as Harry was of age and I wasn't the Ministry would expect it was him using magic and not me). I set my stuff on the counter of the dark kitchen. I stiffened when I heard it…a cry coming from Harry's room. I turned and started toward it, the door was cracked and I pushed it open slowly. I could see Harry from the early morning light coming through the window, his was drenched in cold sweat and his sheets were tangled around him, he was twisting and jerking his face flashing looks of pain.

I sighed, another nightmare, my first thought was to call Hermione but I shot that down quickly. This was my relationship I didn't need to call her every time Harry was distressed, I could handle it. She just came home from getting her parents in Australia last night anyways I was doing her a favor by not waking her up so early, she came home the muggle way and said she had this thing called 'pet lag' or something that made her sleep all wonky. So I was doing her a favor. A cry from the sleeping Boy-Who-Conquered (as they were calling him now) brought me back from my thoughts, I slowly approached him.

"Harry? Hey Harry, wake up. It's just a dream." I said shaking his shoulder lightly. He jumped up so suddenly I yelped and had me pinned to the floor, wand in hand, which he snatched from the bedside table, pointed at me, "Harry Potter get off me." I snapped at him.

He looked surprised like he came out of a trance then annoyed as he got up and checked the clock. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at me.

"What are you doing here so early?" He asked irritably as I stood up.

"Today is our month anniversary, I brought some cake and thought we'd celebrate. It's been a long month after all." I said dusting my skirt off.

"I suppose your right. I'll change then cook up some breakfast, why don't you go wait in the living room?" He offered, with a small nod I left the room. I sat slowly on the couch a little shaken by the look in his eye, it was wild and then he jumped on me. I shuddered a little, I knew I shouldn't worry these nightmares would go away soon but I couldn't seem to help him. If I could get him to talk to me maybe I could help.

An hour later I sat back in my chair, we were just finishing breakfast and I was stirring my tea. I looked up at Harry who was still eating.

"Hey Harry?" I asked hesitantly, he looked up slowly.

"Yeah?" He asked, sounding half interested really.

"What was your dream about?" I shot out, best not beat around the bush. He studied me with an impassive expression for a minute then stabbed his fork into his eggs.

"The war." He grunted, I cleared my throat a bit I knew I was on thin ice.

"Well…what about the war?" I asked slowly, he looked back up at me. His gaze was intense and hard; I looked back at him with a hard expression as well showing him I wasn't going to back down.

"You wouldn't understand." He said shortly, something flashed in his eyes that I couldn't read.

"Maybe I could if you told me." I told him shortly as well, he sighed exasperated.

"I couldn't explain it if I tried." He curtly told me, "Even if I did you couldn't understand."

"And why not?" I said frustration making my voice rise. He practically slammed his fork down on the table; I could see him shaking a little.

"Because Ginny, you weren't there in the woods…in the Ministry…in the Malfoy Manor…in Gringotts, constantly on the run and in danger. You-"

"Because you wouldn't let me come you noble prat! You wanted to keep me safe; honestly I think I was more in danger at Hogwarts with the Death Eaters than you were in the middle of the woods while you got cozy with Hermione." I shot, my mouth going ahead of my mind. I saw anger flash across his face and he shot up.

"What does Hermione have to do with this?" He demanded heatedly, I was fired up now. How didn't he get it?

"Everything, she has everything to do with it. You took her with you and not me, why? It's a simple question Harry, why did you take Hermione with you and not me?" I asked firmly crossing my arms. He looked away from me briefly and when his eyes came back they were intense and unreadable.

"Because I needed her. She's the only reason I'm still here, she figured most of the Horcrux stuff out."

"Oh she's the only reason?" I asked coldly standing up as well. He narrowed his eyes at me,

"Yeah Gin, she is. You're just going to have to live with how close Hermione and I are so we can stop fighting about it. Now, I'm going to clean the dishes." He quickly picked up all the plates and took them into the kitchen and went out of sight.

I know he'd do them the muggle way and wouldn't be back for a bit. I stood up slowly and aimlessly walked around the living room/dining area. Hermione was my best friend but she really did get in the way of Harry and I's relationship sometimes. She came up in nearly every conversation, when Hermione and Ron were dating (that relationship didn't last long though it ended before she went to Australia a few weeks ago) he always wanted to go on double dates with them, he always had to go meet Hermione somewhere. Hermione this, Hermione that…every time. I walked by his mantle and a picture caught my eye, it was Harry, Hermione, and Ron during their adventures in the wilderness, no doubt the picture was Hermione's idea. Ron looked irritated and had his arm in a sling, Hermione looked tired her hair in a messy ponytail and managed a small smile, and then Harry his hair was getting long and he had stubble growing he was also managing a small smile.

Then I saw it in its third rotation, they all had dull eyes tired and worn as they looked at the camera. The flash would come and Ron would look away but Harry and Hermione looked at each other in that small moment their eyes would light up and their smiles grew just a little. I sighed deeply; I should've seen this coming. Cho even warned me in my fifth year when I was dating Harry that I couldn't get past Hermione in his heart but I disregarded it when she said she thought Harry was cheating on her with Hermione and I knew that wasn't true. Staring at the picture and the way they looked at each other I knew Cho was right. Hermione came first, always have and always will.

To be honest it didn't bother me too much, not as much as I thought it would at least. I guess deep down I always knew there was something there, and I had truly started moving on by the time he showed interest in me. I thought maybe I could hang onto those feelings for him and it worked in sixth year but then he came back after the war…changed. He wasn't willing to throw caution to the wind as much, he didn't like to prank people, he had grown even closer with Hermione, he just wasn't the man I knew when I first dated him. I took a deep breath and just had to accept it.

'_I'm not the one. I will never be the one, Hermione is the one.' _I repeated over and over in my head to convince myself. As much as it hurt, I'm not a selfish girl and I couldn't keep Harry in a relationship he didn't want to be in (if he knew it or not) because I knew if I didn't do something he'd stay with me forever as to not hurt me. He was a noble prat like that. So I decided right then and there, I was going to do everything in my power to get those two together.

"Hey Harry, I think we need to talk." I called over my shoulder; I turned and saw him come back into the living room trying his hands.

"Yeah?" He asked not looking up at me. I took a deep breath. Well here goes nothing.

**AN: So there it is, I had some fun going from a different point of view than Harry or Hermione.**


End file.
